The Fear That In Me
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon or characters

**Storyline: **May's stepfather goes and rapes her and starts changing slowly each day. Can someone save her before it becomes to late. Contestshipping

* * *

"Please…please stop" she cried out loud. No one was home and her stepfather Andrew and her were alone. May wasn't doing anything fun. Just reading when Andrew came in and let her stand up first before pushing her on to the bed to do sexual things to her.

Now she was scared. First her mother files divorce from her father and married some guy that both her and Max really didn't like and now she had to through this. Life was so much simple for her before he came into the picture and started acting like her father and telling what to do and say and all that.

Andrew finally got off of May now. "Tell anyone about this and I will kill you" he said before slapping her across the face then storming out the door.

She put herself into tears now. May had never been so scared in her life and now that she just lost her virginity to her stepfather she not only hated him but now was afraid of him and even if she did tell no one would believe her story anyway. He would make something up just to make her look like the bad guy in this picture.

She quickly put her clothes back on as fast as she could and quietly crawled over to a small corner in her room where her knees held her chest as she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried herself deeply to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day at school May was quiet. Like really quiet. She moved after the divorce and made maybe at least three friends within the last three months. There was Megan, Scott and Lisa. There was one boy but he was mean and picked on May a lot and call her names and all. His name was Drew. He was kind've a loner but did have friends though but mostly hung out by himself for the rest of the day.

Without looking up she bump into him by accident. "Hey, watch it moron or next time I'll push you into the lockers" he said. May didn't say anything back she was just quiet and walked away. Normally she would've said something back to Drew but didn't.

'_What her problem of the day?'_ he thought as he watch her walking to class. They did have most classes together but not first or third period. He just walked away and to class now.

All day and even through lunch May was silence. People thought she was either having a sad day, a bad day or not in a good mood. But it wasn't any of those.

Deep down she wanted to tell someone what had with her stepfather but remembering what he had told her was what made her scared. She didn't want to die or anything and that was what scared her to death. All she just wanted to do was yell or scream at someone but couldn't get the words out right to any of them.

'_They proberly wouldn't even understand what I'm going through at all. Everyone would just say sad things and say that they know what im going through when the truth is that they proberly don't know what im going through at all'_ she thought. For her it seem true because she didn't know anyone that had gotten rape before which made things hard for her to keep it inside.

The last period of the day and it was history and the teacher handed them a sheet on a project about world war 2 and can choose a topic but have to be assigned partners.

"Let start the pairing off with Scott and Lisa. Megan and Jerry." The teacher went on until she got to May name finally "May and Drew" and said three more names after that before the bell rang and everyone walked out the classroom while both May and Drew walked out last.

"See ya tomorrow" Lisa said then starting grabbing Scott arm "Bye May" he said being dragged. Megan already left. She didn't want to stay long.

Now it was just May and Drew alone in the halls together. "So I'll be at your place to work on this stupid project around four" hearing those words got her scared now. She turned and looked at Drew now "No, um…my house is being remodeled so how about I just walk over to your place" she said for a savior. Drew nodded. "Fine…but no funny business. Got it" he said before walking away from May now.


	3. Chapter 3

When it was four May walked over to Drew house. It wasn't that hard to find except the floor cause he lived in an apartment building. Walking up the stairs felt like forever to go to his place to work on the project. _'Why didn't I ask to change partners when I had the chance' _she thought in her head.

Finally when she got on to the floor that he lived on she went by the numbers on the door to help her find which door was his. She knew it was between sixty and seventy area but never knew which one it was though. _'This is going to take forever, isn't it?' _a brand new thought pop into her mind now.

"69, 70,71,72,73,74" she finally made it to his door. _'Finally. I thought I never find it'_ a new thought for relieve. May knocked on the door and waited for five minutes until someone finally open the door. "Great…you're here" it was Drew who open the door and said that to May in a sarcastic tone and she knew that it was sarcastic.

She walked into his apartment and looked around. It was clean. A little dirty but clean. "Ok, so you can stay til six cause I need to eat and so I have to go out and get some food" he tells her and she nods.

"Ok" she says back. May puts down her bag and turn to see a picture of Drew when he was little with his mom and dad. "Must be nice" he looked confused when she said that but he did notice that she was looking at the picture of him and his family. She saw the confusion in his eyes. "You know. To have a family that actually cares and loves you and all" she says. Inside she was hurting but didn't show for that she didn't want him to make fun of her or call her names.

"That was long time ago" he says "but yeah, it was great" for that was the truth. Drew was the guy that never shared his feelings or talk about anything like life and family since he was abandon at such a young age and at least he knows that when he decides to start a family that it was going to be the right person and would never abandon his kids the way his did to him.

Awarkward silence between the two now. "Can we please get started on this project. I just wanna pass for the year and not go to stupid fuckin summer school again" he says. May bend down to grab somethings out of her backpacks before the two can start working together on there project now.


	4. Chapter 4

Last couple of weeks May had been going over to Drew to work on their project. Every time he ask if he can go over to her house so they can work on it she turns him down or makes up some kind've lie that going on. The only reason he knows that she lying is because anytime he saw her mom at the market or some othe rplace he would ask her or tell what May said to him and she always said that wasn't true and doesn't get why May was lying to him about him entering into her house.

He didn't want to tell her to stop lying or anything but that wasn't who she was though. May wasn't the kind of person who would lie about anything. Well maybe homework or something that wasn't really a big deal and that was it.

Today was going to be a little bit different. This time Drew decided to finally ask her why she is lying to him about entering her house and working there. And she better have a good answer for it. He was mostly getting sick of her being quiet for everything now. At school, when they work together. May was always talking about some weird thing and the next she quiet and not talking to anyone. There even been rumors about why she been quiet. Some say she lost her voice to something and other think it maybe a bet that she can't stay quiet and other but no one normally believe the other rumors though. It was the most popular ones only and that it.

He heard the door knock and went to see who it was. It was May. "Perfect" he whispered silently to himself before opening the door to let her in.

"Hi Drew" she said as she walked inside. "Hey" he replied back and shutting the door. May put her bookbag on to the floor and turn to look at Drew. "You wanna get started?" he looked at her before he answer he didn't know if he should ask her before she leaves or now. If he ask before she leaves she might make a lie or something and if he ask her now then maybe she won't runaway or anything.

"Um…actually I wanna ask you something" the way he said it was serious which made her curious and scared all at once. "Um..ok. What is it that you wanna ask me?" he moved his eyes to her. He licked his lips before he could ask her.

"How come you lie" that came out wrong and it hurt her feelings a little bit too. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say why are you lying May? About working together at your house and all that. It doesn't make sense" he finally got the words out right. May was scared. Everyday when she came home and Max was at soccer practice or drum lessons or something and her mom working and it would only be her and her stepdad and it would start all over again. He would rape her then threaten her and now Drew wanted answe from her.

She looked at him with scared eyes and he could tell if it something bad then he shouldn't have ask but he was curious so he wanted to know. "I-I-It complicated" was her answer but Drew knew that there was more than that. "Come on May you can tell me. It not like you were rape or anything" when hearing what he said than more fear came in mixing it with the scared and he saw that in her eyes.

He looked down on the floor now regretting what he just said cause if he didn't say that than maybe she wouldn't have been scared. "Oh man. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were—" he stopped and saw tears coming down her eyes now.

"I have to go" she said grabbing her bookbag and trying to walk past Drew but he grabbed her arm which lead to crying onto his shoulder and him comforting her. Normally he was the one bulling her not comforting her about anything and he wouldn't make acceptions either. But in her case he had to because it was serious and all.

He let go of May and put his arm around and walk to the couch to sit down and talk now. "Come on..tell me everything that happen" he said with more tears and having the threats that Andrew told her she couldn't bare to tell anyone but it was killing her inside that she spilled the whole story to him including the threats too.

Now everything was making sense to Drew on why she was acting different to everyone now.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day at school May was at her locker. With the whole talk she had with Drew she wasn't really in the mood to see him even though she had to and all. She tried to stay home but her mother didn't buy the sickness and forced her to go weather she wanted to or not.

Shutting her locker Drew came out of nowhere and almost made May drop her books on to the floor. "Sorry, scare ya idiot brain" she didn't laugh or say a word. It was an awarkward silence between the two now. "Come on May, I was joking with ya. Gotta know that part" he said trying to cheer her up since he could sense the fact that she still wasn't happy about what happen yesturday at his place.

"Ha…ha" she said sarcastically. May started to turn and walk away from Drew now hoping to never see his face again. But it didn't work. He caught up with her "Come on May. You're gonna have to say something besides being silence to me and…whoever else your silence" she still didn't speak and he was now getting a little impatient with her. "May" he was now infront of her "You need to tell someone about what going on in your house..the police or something. To help your stepdad and whatever his problem is and-" May stopped him right there.

"Drew listen to me. I can't tell anyone and neither can you ok" she began. She looked around and grabbed Drew by the arm to pull into a quieter place for the two can talk now. "He already threaten to kill me and he already abuses me and if I tell it would just make things worst for me" she paused "Plus I already asked my mom if I can go and live with my dad and she said it was ok with her so he won't rape me anymore after im gone"

That was a surprised for Drew to hear. Now she leaving already after being in town for a couple of months and she leaving. Life a bitch. "Yeah, but May you still need to tell. What if he keeps doing of what he already doing to other girls or boys after you leave" he was making a point and May knew that but for some reason acted like she didn't.

Even though they talked around a couple of minutes before the bell rang May try to quickly leave but Drew grabbed her arm. "May..promise me you'll tell someone about this. It wrong and he can't keep doing this to you" he said.

She looked at him with mix of scare,fear, anger and hurt. She pulled away from Drew and looked at him straight in the eye before she left "Drew…do me a favor. Pretend what I told you yesterday never happen and let things go back to the way they were before you ever found out" she says to him before walking away to get to class.


	6. Chapter 6

After school Drew got home. He couldn't really think that much about what May told him earlier today. It been on his mind and he seem to not have letting go. _'Let it go? Pretend that it never happen?Who the hell does she think she is telling me to just let this go and pretend that it never happen?'_ were what he kept thinking over and over again inside his head all day.

He open the door and threw his backpack on the floor. Drew didn't know if May was coming over for the project or not but at least he might be able to come with a plan to get her out of town. Either by tonight or the next night and it should be top secret.

As Drew was on his couch thinking May was at home again with fear and her stepfather raping her while no one was home again.

"Stop it" she yelled. When she got home he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips against her and other places as well before he ripped her clothes off and his (not at the same time).

"I said shut up you whore" he slapped her across her face really hard. The pain she felt inside hurted really bad and yet there was nothing she could do about it. Andrew finally got off of her and put back on his clothes while May got up slowly naked on her bed.

He looked at her with angry eyes. "You might be leaving soon but til then you live here and you have no choice in any matter...you little tramp" he walked over and slapped her across the face again before leaving her room.


End file.
